


robot talks about herself

by robotwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotwrites/pseuds/robotwrites
Summary: a place for explaining my mcu self insert oc and writing bullshit. i can’t believe this. i’m actually 13.—————[summary] = a sorta shitpost-ish summary about what happens in a particular mcu movie. basically me rambling for fun.[scene] = fake scene from an mcu movie.[wiki] = slightly edited versions of the wikipedia articles about each movie. edited portions are inbold.





	1. [summary] explaining cynthia (backstory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cynthia is what i named my mcusona because it felt awkward to write my real name idk. even though it’s not my real name i still use first person pronouns because this is, after all, self insert bullshit.

so picture this. you're in the mcu, it's 20fucking12, and holy shit aliens just came out of the sky. they almost killed like Everyone but it's fine because these dudes called the avengers decided "let's save the world!! nice!" and now they're kinda a big deal. but one of them, yknow the dude who flies around in the red and gold robot suit? the one with the money? that one? yeah he's got some uhhh..... issues. and by issues i mean probably ptsd because he literally almost fucking died holy shit let this man REST.

so around 6 months after The New York Incident (around the time of the events of iron man 3) tony decides "boys, it's philanthropy time" and his advisors or whoever are like "why tho" and he's like "guilt, bitches!!!!!" and he goes around the country giving random schools money because it's tony, he does what he wants.

now take a quick break from famous people for a lil bit and look over here at this random ass town in northeast ohio. hey look, it's a kid. she's really chill because she's accepted that she's not a 4.0 student but still works her ass off in school because it feels good to earn grades. her name is cynthia hawson and SURPRISE! that's me (side note cynthia isn't my real name, but it is one of the names my parents considered for me. the last name came from a random generator). one day they announce to my school "yo we got a special guest" and we're all like "not another self love rally" but JESUS CHRIST IT'S TONY STARK. 

needless to say the place goes fucking bonkers and i'm chillin in the crowd like a normal ass person. and then anthony howard stark is like "who has questions" and pretty mych everyone raises their hand except me because Anxiety! and of course my effort to hide from him only makes me really obvious and he's like "hey kid in the back not raising her hand, you definitely have a question but you're shy" because THAT MAN IS EMOTIONALLY INTELLIGENT AND YOU CANNOT TELL ME OTHERWISE thanks for coming to my ted talk.

so in front of my whole damn school i say something stupid like "uhhhh does.. stark industries do.. uh.. sound research? like sound design, auditory therapy, sonic weapons?" because that's one of the things i'm interested in and he's like "i mean Nah but.. we could? wanna come with us?" and lemme tell ya my heart may stop right there on the spot but it gets better boys.....

he admits later that he was lowkey swept up in the moment and doesn't exactly know how to handle an 18 year old girl who just graduated? so that might be rough. but yeah i graduate and he's like "you're movin to malibu with me to learn shit and that's final young lady" and i'm like "aight new dad" because you don't really tell him no.

and that’s how tony stark adopted me. remember to like comment and subscribe and click the bell to turn on notifications. see you next time on “robot is coping leave her alone.”


	2. [summary] iron man 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens in iron man 3 in The MCU Featuring Me™️

so after that summer during my first finals week in college (december 2012), the events of iron man 3 happen and hey i'm there too! in my special sound-oriented iron man suit! learning how to be an avenger and helping tony through his Trauma™ because that's what friends are for.

i sorta take tony’s side more when he argues with pepper (i’m the same way with building suits compulsively), but i feel guilty about it because i love pepper like a mom too. throughout the whole thing, i drop hints about how i wanna “bring out the boys” or get grumpy whenever tony doesn’t let me bring them out. 

when the house gets attacked, luckily i had brought all my important shit with me to college. however i’m taking a final at the time and i only get notified of where tony is once he passes out in the suit and jarvis pings my phone. i fly out there just in time to see the last loose parts of the house fall into the ocean and help pepper and maya escape. i don’t see him fly away and by the time jarvis can alert me in my suit tony is out like a light. jarvis tells me that he’s losing connection and can’t talk anymore. i do the best i can to track tony with my school computer, but can’t really get through to him until he wakes up, but then the suit dies and i can’t talk to him. 

so i trace his last known location and vow to go looking for him, but by the time i figure out where he is, he’s already on his way to stop killian and he tells me to just stay put so i can stay safe. so i stay at the wreckage of the house, helping clean up and organize the other people there. then, when all the shit starts going down on the boat tony finally calls out the iron legion and i get SUPER PUMPED because YES these are my children!!!! and then afterward he’s like “oh yeah uhh clean slate lol” and i’m like “DUDE?? what the FUCK???” and he’s like “sorry” so i get to keep the synthesizer suit but nothing else. i probably have the blueprints for the others tho.

and then in an end credits scene i fish the arc reactor out of the ocean, telling jarvis that i’m “sentimental.” and when i say i’m taking it back to the lab he’s like “what lab??” and i refuse to tell him because i like Jokes but it’s foreshadowing that i’m going to be on my own with shield after this.


	3. [wiki] iron man 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks wikipedia for my life

Tony Stark recalls a New Year's Eve party in 1999 where he meets scientist Maya Hansen, the inventor of Extremis, an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company Advanced Idea Mechanics, but Stark rejects him.

Years later, months after the Battle of New York, Stark's experiences during the alien invasion are giving him panic attacks. Restless, he **\- alongside his “live-in intern,” Cynthia Hawson -** has built several dozen Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, a string of bombings by a terrorist known only as the Mandarin has left intelligence agencies bewildered by a lack of forensic evidence. Stark's security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in a Mandarin attack, **prompting Hawson to not return home from her college** and Stark to issue a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Hansen, who came to warn Stark, survives the attack along with Potts. Stark escapes in an Iron Man suit, which his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. pilots to rural Tennessee, following a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead, **but Cynthia vows to help him as best she can while handling the clearing of the wreckage at the house.**

Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development caused certain subjects to explosively reject the treatment. After veterans started exploding, these explosions were falsely attributed to a terrorist plot in order to cover up Extremis' flaws. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Brandt and Savin attack him.

Killian has manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—into a trap to steal the armor. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually an English actor named Trevor Slattery, who says he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his image. Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans, reveals he is the real Mandarin, using Slattery as a cover. After capturing Stark, Killian shows him Potts (whom he had kidnapped) being subjected to Extremis, in order to gain Stark's aid to fix Extremis's flaws and thus save Potts. Killian kills Hansen when she has a change of heart and tries to stop him.

Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis and destroying Air Force One. They trace Killian to an impounded damaged oil tanker where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The Vice President will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his young daughter's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, as Rhodes saves the president. Stark **summons the Iron Legion—his other suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., and lead by Cynthia in her Synthesizer suit—** to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and takes him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. After the battle, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy each Iron Man suit **(aside from Cynthia’s)** as a sign of his devotion to Potts, while the Vice President and Slattery are arrested. With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man.

In a present-day post-credits scene, Stark wakes up Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening to his story. **In the final post-credits scene, Cynthia is shown in her Iron Man suit retrieving the Arc Reactor from where Stark threw it, citing her nostalgic tendencies to J.A.R.V.I.S. She mentions bringing it back to the lab to study it, but mischievously refuses to answer J.A.R.V.I.S. when he asks which lab she’s referring to.**


End file.
